Hana, what are you and your friend doing?
by PastaPirate
Summary: Anko finds out that Hana shares feelings for her, too. Yuri. AnkoxHana.Rated for my safety. Enjoy :


AnkoXHana- If you don't like Yuri, I strongly suggest you hit the back botton.

Anko is 20 in this fic.

Inuzuka Hana walked around a seemingly empty forest looking for medical herbs. Her three nin-dogs were at her side sniffing at the ground, but each of them was doing a diofferent thing. Ichi, her most serious dog that often chose not to play with other dogs, was sniffing around at the ground in search of any herbs Hana might have missed. Ni, her dog that always was looking for food, sniffed around for any mushrooms or nuts that were edible. And last but certainly not least there was San, her most playful dog, that was sniffing around, looking for something to distact Ichi with.  
Hana & co. were looking around for their desired objests, when Anko came by them. Hana didn't notice the purple-haired snake lady, being highly attentive to her search, but Anko sure did. Anko admired the Inuzuka from their academy days together, but was almost certain the Inuzuka didn't feel the same way about her, but still loved her anyways. Anko just stood, looking at the gorgeous konoichi, waiting to be noticed. Hana didn't notice her admirerer untill she walked into her. "Oof" Hana moaned as she fell on the ground. Anko just slightly blushed and said " Sorry, Hana-chan. Didn't mean to run into you. Are you all right?" She said in a way she had never talked to any one. Hana got up off the ground, brushed off all the dust on her clothing and nodded. " Yeah, I'm fine" she said as she looked up at Anko. " Ummmmm...... You're......a little, well......How about you come over to my house so I can make sure you're all right, you look a little red, and you might have a fever". Anko's first thought was 'Wow, she doesn't know I'm blushing?' then it was 'Wait, is she acting like she doesn't know what I'm doing?'. Anko looked at Hana's cheecks to see even the crimson Inuzuka markings on her cheeks couldn't hide her blush. 'I must be dreaming. But if anyone wakes me up I'll kill them' Anko thought as she followed Hana to the Inuzuka complex.  
Upon arrival, Kiba looked at Anko like she just came from Mars and was trying to eat his brains out. Tsume was curious as to why her daughter had brought Anko to the complex. "What the fuck? Why did you bring that cykotic bitch here?" Kiba asked Hana when Anko in a conversation with Tsume. Hana gave a quick knee to the spot were it really counted and told him to be more polite to people of a higher rank than he was. Kiba groaned in pain, causing Tsume and Anko to look over. "I'm fine. I'm fine" Kiba said in a way that you knew that he was in pain. Tsume was about to ask Kiba what had happened, but before she could Hana invited Anko upstairs, where her room was, and Anko followed her upstairs.  
When they were up stairs, Hana put a hand on Anko's fore head, acting like she was really checking Anko's temp., when Ank did the unexpected andpulled the medical vet towards her and kissed. Hana blushed noticeably and so did Anko. "Why..........wh........Why.....d...did..y....y..you do th..th...that? " Hana said after she kiss broke, trying to hide the fact she enjoyed it, but was unsecessful. The jonin didn't answer, but got on top of Hana and kissed her again. This time, instead of breaking the kiss, Hana deepened the kiss. Their tounges wrestled for a while, then Anko broke the kiss and whispered " I did it because I love you". Hana's face was as red as a tomato after hearing those words. Later that evening, Anko had been given permission to spend the night. Anko was in her under garmets and Hana was, too. Anko's hand was were it shouldn't have been, and Hana's head was resting on Anko's breast. All was going well until the next mourning when Kiba had entered the room to give his sister and crazy teacher breakfest. He had assumed Hana had been awake since she was the early bird in the house. But when he saw his sister and her friend-no, girlfriend-sleeping on each other, he dropped the breakfest tray and yelled so loud it could be heard all over the world. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Hana just mad blushed. Anko did the thing only she could do. " Fucking. What does it look like we're doing?". Tsume came up to see what was going on and was NOT a happy person.


End file.
